


Mrowisko

by Jubiliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Polski | Polish, Unrequited Crush
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótko o tym jak Balthazar postrzega ludzi i jak próbuje zrozumieć, co takiego widzi w nich Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrowisko

**Uwagi:** Jednostronny Calthazar. Mocno zasugerowany Destiel.

 

**Mrowisko**

 

Żeby zrozumieć jak z perspektywy istoty zrodzonej z czystej boskiej energii wygląda ludzki świat, trzeba wyobrazić sobie małe szklane pudełko, w którym rozwija się kolonia mrówek. Potem należy pomniejszyć je jeszcze kilkusetkrotnie i uznać, że mimo miniaturowości wykreowanego właśnie świata, nadal możemy wszystko dokładnie oglądać. Wystarczy się skupić, przymrużyć oczy i tu (O tak, właśnie, tutaj!) zobaczyć tę mrówkę, na której najbardziej nam zależy.

Na początku wszystkie mrówki są jednakowe. Małe, czarne, chitynowe. Ich pancerzyki trzeszczą i choć tego nie słyszymy, gdybyśmy mogli – tak właśnie musiałyby brzmieć nasze rozmowy dla aniołów.

Oni dla nas są jak ogłuszająca syrena, jak trąba apokalipsy wypalająca oczy, uszy i życie z naszych nic nieznaczących trzewi.

W końcu jednak znudzi nam się obserwacja mrówek. Nie ma w nich nic szczególnego. Są prawie identyczne i robią w kółko to samo – jedzą, pracują, walczą i śpią. Rozmnażają się. Jest ich coraz więcej, a wtedy znowu się zabijają. I wszystko wraca do normy.

W mrówkach nie ma nic ciekawego.

Według Balthazara z ludźmi jest dokładnie tak samo.

 

Castiel ludzki świat widzi trochę inaczej.

Nadal jak mrowisko, ale przygląda mu się z zapałem pasjonata i ciekawością odkrywcy, który liczy na to, że pewnego dnia mrówki zrobią coś nieoczekiwanego. Balthazar czasami staje obok niego i próbuje zrozumieć, co właściwie intrygującego w ludziach widzi drugi anioł.

(„Staje” to określenie czysto ludzkie. Anioły są wszędzie i nigdzie. Egzystują na wyższym planie zrozumienia, który ludziom łatwiej jest pojąć, gdy dostrzegają dwie sylwetki w ludzkich powłokach przysiadające na ławeczce w parku.)

Nie potrafi.

Dla niego nadal są tak samo nudni, przewidywalni i pełni słabości. Choć to ostatnie Balthazar w nich lubi. Słabość jest na swój sposób pociągającym konspektem, obcym doskonałym aniołom. Ma w sobie coś z zakazanego owocu, po który tak łatwo sięgnąć, zerwać i wgryźć się, czując soczysty miąższ na języku.

(Oczywiście poczucie soczystego miąższu na języku też jest czysto ludzkie. Będąc formą energii nie istnieje potrzeba „jedzenia”. A szkoda. Balthazar bardzo lubi tę potrzebę. Tak samo jak potrzebę picia. Najlepiej drogiego Martini w wysokim kieliszku z zieloną palemką.)

Może dlatego Balthazara nie wysyłają na ziemię tak często jak kiedyś. Nadal mają mu za złe Gomorę, choć przecież wykonał swoje zadanie.

Fakt, że został kilka dni dłużej i nie zdążył wyrobić się w terminie zupełnie niczego nie zmienia.

 

Castiel jest inny.

Na ludzkie słabości patrzy bez zrozumienia, ale z wybaczeniem, wierząc w doskonałość boskiego stworzenia. Czasami przekrzywia głowę…

(Kolejne ludzkie pojęcie. Czysta energia się nie przekrzywia, choć Balthazar bardzo chciałby to zobaczyć.)

I pyta. Ale ciężko dać mu odpowiedź.

Uriel odpowiada pogardą, Anna cierpliwością, Balthazar zaś wzruszeniem ramion.

Ostatnio robi to częściej, od kiedy Castiel zainteresował się jedną z mrówek. Dla Balthazara jest ona taka sama jak wszystkie inne. Czarna, mała, chitynowa. Irytująco chrzęszcząca brakiem wiary, arogancją i dufnością, która zazwyczaj na inne mrówki sprowadza miażdżący je wielki anielski kciuk. Ta jednak jest inna, specjalna.

 - To on. Ale co jest w nim niezwykłego? – pyta Castiel. – Jest grzeszny, niewierzący. Poświęca się rozpuście i pijaństwu. Jak może być naczyniem Michała?

Balthazar nie potrafi mu odpowiedzieć. Po jakimś czasie odkrywa, że Castiel tego nawet nie wymaga. Coraz mniej zauważa jego obecność, a coraz bardziej skupia się na mrówce. Naiwnej zagubionej mrówce, która miota się pomiędzy bluźnierstwem a oddaniem, grzechem a heroizmem. Która troszczy się o brata, oddaje za niego duszę, nie przeczuwając, jaką ironię szykuje dla niej niebo.

Balthazar uważa to za zabawne, Castiel za smutne.

Mrówka zaczyna być głównym tematem ich rozmów. Castiel nie potrafi  mówić o niczym innym, zafascynowany, zaintrygowany, pełny dziwnej ufności, że może ją zmienić. Balthazar wątpi, ale nie pokazuje tego po sobie. Zna rodzaj ludzki i wie, że mając do wyboru dwie drogi, zawsze wybiorą słabość.

(Balthazar doskonale ich rozumie. Sam chętnie by ją wybrał, gdyby ktoś dał mu wybór. Nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale zazdrości ludziom wolnej woli.)

Castiel jednak nie chciałby tego usłyszeć. Zresztą i tak podjął decyzję. Balthazar to widzi. To jak spojrzeć drugiej osobie głęboko w oczy. Osobie, którą znacie przez prawie całe swoje życie. Różnica polega na tym, że Balthazar zna Castiela już milenia i wie. Rozumie. Widzi.

Nie jest zaskoczony, gdy pewnego dnia Castiel oznajmia mu, że musi zstąpić do piekła, by uratować swoją mrówkę.

Nie jest zaskoczony, gdy pewnego dnia Castiel zostaje na ziemi, sprzeciwiając się całemu niebu w imię swojej mrówki.

Nie jest zaskoczony, bo i tak jego to już nie dotyczy. Popija spokojnie drogą szkocką whisky, siedząc w skórzanym fotelu apartamentu, który wziął sobie na jedną z wielu nocy spędzonych na ziemi.

Nie czuje zdziwienia, czuje za to, że coś delikatnie kłuje jego serce.

(Czy raczej czystą energię. Anioły nie posiadają serca. Chyba. Balthazar sam już nie jest pewien.)

Patrzy na wielkie mrowisko, do którego dostosował się rozmiarem, ale nadal nie potrafi zrozumieć, co Castiel w nim widzi.

Co widzi w tej konkretnej mrówce.

(Nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale zazdrości tej mrówce.)

 

(Zazdrości wszystkim mrówkom.)


End file.
